


Deep purple freckled with stars | UTMV Secret Santa

by CTtrajan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gift for an amazing friend of mine, M/M, Mutual Pining, star sanses + red au, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: A short gift fic I did for my wonderful friend.---------------------“Sure. See y’all tomorrow-”Unfortunately for him, just as he was about to try to leave, Blue hugged him from behind, causing a quick blush to rise to his face.“AWW BUT THEN YOU’LL MISS CHRISTMAS!! I KNOW! WHY DON’T YOU JOIN ME WITH COOKING FOR US ALL!! I LOVE YOUR COOKING RED, LET’S BAKE TOGETHER!”“That- I didn’t-”Flustered, Red glanced at Dream for help, who merely smirked and waved them both off with a wiggle of his fingers.“Sounds perfect to me! Have fun you two~”He giggled, amused by how Blue once again dragged Red off into the kitchen.“Oh the poor lovestruck dear.”Having resigned Red to his fate, Dream wandered off to assist Ink and prevent him from making any terrible messes, energetic stars trailing every step.---------------------It's Christmas time for the Star Sanses! After Blue and Ink have dragged everyone out of their beds, Dream assigns jobs for preparations, there's a party to be held! Although Red would prefer to just sleep the day away, Blue hooks onto him and ropes him into baking the food together. From then on, it's just fun and pining!
Relationships: CherryBerry, Red sans/Blueberry sans, UF!Sans/US!Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Deep purple freckled with stars | UTMV Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosscoveredking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosscoveredking/gifts).



> This is an AU where Underfell sans (Red) has joined and lives with the Star sanses!  
> There's a bunch of headcannons I've thrown into it and the characterisation may not be the best but I hope you enjoy it regardless! Please leave a comment if you liked it~!

Red yawned as he woke up, glancing halfheartedly at the door that had been flung open eagerly. A bright blue gaze greeted him, wide and innocent on top of the enthusiastic grin plastered onto the skeleton’s face. Taking in a deep breath, the one who had stormed in prepared to shout, whilst Red instantly wrapped his blanket around the side of his skull to ease the incoming drum.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS RED!!!! IT’S CHRISTMAS TIME!!! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!”

Like an excited puppy, Blueberry rushedly pulled him out of bed and dragged him downstairs. Ink bounced along with him, carrying Dream in his arms, who was still half asleep but giggling at their antics. Grumbling, Red merely mused that he was fortunate to be allowed to keep the blanket, hiding his face in its warmth in an attempt to seek solace. Blueberry’s bones thrummed with loud laughter as he ran, jangling against his ‘Christmas armour’ which was just his normal clothes in red and green, topped off with an ugly sweater that he almost certainly had sewed himself. Rubbing at his eyes to wake up, Red groaned inwardly as they all rushed towards the tree, lit up in fluorescent decorations that laced its every corner.

“Can’t leave just me in peace, can ya...”

“Alright!” 

Proudly standing up in the middle of the rest of the Star Sanses, Dream beamed down at the small cluster of skeletons on the floor around him.

“We’ll have a lot of feasting to do today, so let’s all assign jobs for the party.”

“You mean listen to you assign our jobs for the party.”

Mock scoffing, Red joked, snickering at the way Dream’s eyelights narrowed at him.

“Hey it isn’t just gonna all be me-”

“OH! OH!! LET ME DO THE DECORATIONS!!”

Ink squealed, leaping up to twirl around with his paintbrush, eagerly looking all around the room with a playful wink. 

“I have the perfect idea~”

“Well since no one else wants to… sure.”

Sighing, Dream nodded, allowing him to take the job. Overjoyed, Ink wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“Thank you thank you~”

In a blink, he was already off to scheme ideas and sketch it all out, make it all “as perfect as perfect can be” as he phrased it. Rolling his eyes with a soft smile, Dream looked back at Blue and Red, about to speak once more before getting interrupted once again.

“AH DREAM! CAN I DO THE COOKING? I WANTED TO MAKE COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!!”

“Well actually--”

“PLEASE OH PLEASE?”

Unable to refuse the pleading look in his eyes, Dream hesitated before giving in with another nod. Red smirked as Blue cheered, hopping on both of his feet with glee.

“Can I assume I get to choose my job too?”

“Hey- ok fine. We all knew it wasn’t going to work how I thought it would anyway.”

Heartily laughing, Red slowly stood up, folding his arms.

“‘Course not sugarstar. Anyway, I’m making it my job to nap the day away~”

Dream shrugged, picking up the bundle of presents under the tree.

“Then I guess I’ll hide these from Ink until it’s time to open them and make the guest list.”

“Sure. See y’all tomorrow-”

Unfortunately for him, just as he was about to try to leave, Blue hugged him from behind, causing a quick blush to rise to his face.

“AWW BUT THEN YOU’LL MISS CHRISTMAS!! I KNOW! WHY DON’T YOU JOIN ME WITH COOKING FOR US ALL!! I LOVE YOUR COOKING RED, LET’S BAKE TOGETHER!”

“That- I didn’t-”

Flustered, Red glanced at Dream for help, who merely smirked and waved them both off with a wiggle of his fingers.

“Sounds perfect to me! Have fun you two~”

He giggled, amused by how Blue once again dragged Red off into the kitchen. He only laughed more at the fact that Red flipped him the bird from behind. 

“Oh the poor lovestruck dear.”

Having resigned Red to his fate, Dream wandered off to assist Ink and prevent him from making any terrible messes, energetic stars trailing every step.

Back in the kitchen, Blueberry had let go of Red’s arm, quickly fastening on his blueberry muffin apron. Mumbling curses under his breath, Red sighed before doing the same, tugging his own apron off the rack and slipping it on. As he fumbled with the straps behind him, he growled in annoyance, the strings constantly slipping out of his fingers. Silently sliding up behind him, he suddenly felt an extra pair of gloved bones help him with it, securing on the apron with a bow at the back.

“Need any help? Oh hey your turtleneck looks so fuzzyyy!”

Blushing instantly as he felt arms fiddle behind his back, Red whipped around.

“H-Hey I can do it myself! Let’s just get to baking alright?”

Pumping his fist in the air, Blue whooped with glee and began setting out ingredients, rambling off recipes as he walked.

“OK! SO I wanted to make cookies for everyone to enjoy and decorate them with christmas decorations OH OH AND! Maybe we could even do some in the form of us!! So it’ll be like a mini Blue and Ink and Dream and You!! Also!! We should make a giant cake and make it like a feast with loads of food, but a lot of it when we can just heat up from the fridge but the desserts would be nice to do! Ooooh how about some chocolate mousse? And we could get Dream to buy some soda, we’ll have to keep Ink off of the bottle though!”

Cheerily laughing, he casually cracked some eggs and began mixing, oblivious to how Red had stooped over a counter. Dreamily gazing at him with an adoring look in his eyes, Red listened carefully to every word and then picked out his response, calculating how much they could realistically do in the time they had.

“Well… I don’t know about doing all of that but maybe we could get started on that mousse and stick it in the fridge. After that, we can think about cookies but I think just buying a cake might be the best way to go with the time we’ll have left.”

Beaming, Blue nodded vigorously so Red sighed with a snicker before getting up to help.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“Yes!!!”

The mousse was finished quite quickly and without incident, a lot of giggles accompanied Blue as he powdered chocolate powder into the bowl.

“Look, look it’s raining coffee!”

He spied Red’s soft smirk and saw how he rolled his eyes, snickering a little. Blue smiled. That’s what he was after, after all.

“How does chocolate turn into coffee? They’re both caffeine but you don’t gotta  _ caf-feign _ that they’re the same.”

Instantly snapped his gaze to the other with a wide-eyed stare, Blue glared at Red.

“That was absolutely terrible, don’t make another pun ever again.”

Beginning to heartily laugh, Red swiped the bowl from him, leaning in close to tease Blue.

“What’ll you do? Make me pay a  _ cof-fee _ ? Or  _ mug _ me of all my puns?”

A faint blue sky of stars dusted Blue’s cheeks as he spluttered in protest.

“Stop it! No more puns!!! They’re terrible!!”

“Awww what happened to make you like this? Spill the  _ tea _ , come on~”

A giggle came out of his mouth instead of another shout. Red’s grin only widened as Blue held his gloves to his mouth, trying to prevent the flurry of snickers that were approaching. 

“Come on bubblegum, let ‘em out.”

Tapping his arm with a fist, Red nudged Blue with a smug smile slapped on his face. The small motion was all it took to break him, exploding in little giggling snorts.

“I HATE YOU!”

Red laughed with him, lightly punching his arm affectionately as he kept teasing.

“Love ya too bubblegum~”

Blue knew that it was just Red’s habit to give them all a sweet related nickname, Dream was sugarstar, Ink was sherbert and he was bubblegum but it still made him melt inside hearing it out loud. He hid his face by continuing to make the mousse, finishing up and putting it into the fridge. As he turned, he saw Red with a serious expression on his face, staring down at a recipe. His eyelights seemed soft and relaxed, his arms folded looser than normal - as if the tension he always felt was gone. Muttering aloud, he read off ingredients from the piece of paper and pulled his sleeves up as he took each item out.

“Ok so. Cookies… Cookies… We need a few of these buggers, some of this, a bit of that, la di da~ And a couple of these lil shits.”

Looking on adoringly, Blue sighed with a dreamy smile. He loved the cute little habits Red let out when he was relaxed and he was happy he got to see it himself for once. The chance to cook together was almost always there but he never had the guts to ask before, always so afraid he’d turn him down. Maybe there’d be a bit of a Christmas miracle this time… and he could ask to do it again?

“Oi, bubblegum, come help mix the dough as I prep the oven.”

Nodding eagerly, he chirped in reply.

“Coming~”

Tucking away his thoughts back into his head once more, Blue hid his dreams behind his smile, brightening his face to mask the doubts. He skipped over and gleefully took up the job. They worked in a quiet air of small talk and light jokes, keeping their work consistent as they made a few batches of Christmas cookies. 

The entire time though…

Red would sneak small glances of Blue’s cheery smile and sigh longingly. Blue would listen out for Red’s snickering laugh and melt inside, yearning.

“I have the guest list~ It’s only about 20 people so do you think you two can handle it?”

Leaning on the door frame, Dream waved a piece of paper in the air with a grin. Quickly heading over, Red snatched it from him and started reading, nodding quietly in his head.

“Yeah. Yeah that isn’t too many people, I think we’ll manage.”

Clapping his hands together, Dream beamed.

“Great! I’ll leave you two to it then, I’d better finish up the invites and then calm down Ink.”

“You go do that. We ain’t leaving the kitchen anytime soon.”

Without looking up from the list, Red turned around and walked back over to Blue, who was bouncing up and down enthusiastically and in hope.

“CAN WE DO MY IDEA CAN WE DO MY IDEA CAN WE DO MY IDEA?”

Red mentally counted off each skeleton on the list in his head and sighed, nodding with a soft smile, one he only ever seemed to use around Blue.

“Yep. I think so. We’ll need to be quick though, it’ll require two batches.”

Leaping into the air, Blue pumped his fist up and whooped.

“MWEHEHEHEHEH! YESSS!!! LET’S GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!!”

Laughing, Red agreed, starting to get out the skeleton cookie cutters.

“Yeah, let’s go bubblegum.”

They weren’t perfect, the little skeletons. Blue boredly traced his finger over the iced lining of their details, the sugar coloured warm by the setting sunlight streaming in through the window. Red had gone out to help Ink set up as the night approached - they’d finished all of their cooking for the party. Amber glows drifted through the frosted panes of glass, landing on glazed icing. Hopping onto a counter, Blue picked up two of the cookies, shaped to perfectly replicate two people who’d be attending the party. He watched the soft light of the sun dance across their pastel white faces, dipping in and out of the faux red and blue eyelights. The fake could never match up to the real on, the fiery glow of maroon that seemed to soften in subtle sweet moments. The streaming rays of whine danced further, slipping over the turtleneck and fluffy coat he always wore. Blue could feel the memory of the warmth that emanated from that coat, the feeling of the fur curling around his fingers and the safety of comforting arms wrapped around him. Holding the cookies up, he blankly stared at them. Him and him. Blue and Red. Tipping them closer towards each other, as if in a daze his gaze trailed over the light dripping over their gingerbread base, giving their smiles a warm blushing glow. Slowly, the heads drew closer and closer, the smiles about to crash together. Just as he tapped them together, Blue whispered to himself, feeling his own cheeks flush with a turquoise warmth.

“Perhaps… we could make Purple?”

Just then, Red entered from the doorway, blinking in shock as he saw Blue. 

“What…?”

Blue blinked. And then he half shrieked and quickly put the cookies down on the table.

Innocently grinning, he smiled, nervously sweating as he attempted to save himself from humiliation.

“N-Nothing!! I was just playing around with the cookies, they’re really cute y’know? It’s like playing with dolls~”

Not buying his lies, Red closed the door and walked closer, softly picking up the cookies he’d dropped.

“Are these… me and you?”

“Mwehehe… maybe?”

Unable to stop the scene from spiralling, Blue weakly laughed, offering little explanation. His mind whirled with nerves, thoughts fraying their knots and twisting into tangles of each other. Unfortunately for him, Red had been perceptive to notice how he was ‘playing’ with the cookies and the image clocked in his head. Instantly, Red flushed, flustering at the thought as crimson blushes coursed through his cheeks. Blue noticed that he noticed and hid his face, internally screaming.

“I… wouldn’t mind being a bit… purple...”

Stunned at the words, Blue looked down at Red from where he sat atop the counter. Red was looking straight back, strawberry frosting dusting his cheeks. The light continued to stream in from behind Blue’s head, falling onto the other’s face, lighting it up in a fiery glow. Hues of cool ivory bone burned warm with lovestruck embarrassment and the light’s gentle touch. It reflected in his eyelights, adding a brighter edge to them, highlighting how they were staring straight back at Blue. His signature grin was softer toned, sugar toned teeth gleaming a pastel yellow as his golden tooth glinted with falling sunshine. His red turtleneck rose high up, peering out just under his chin, worn out as if he’d been using it for his nervous habit of hiding within its folds. Something that Blue loved about Red. Aside from his eyes, his laugh and his kindness. Aside from how he loved everything about Red.

In turn, Red looked up at Blue to where the other sat atop the counter. Blue was looking straight back, powdery flakes of blue icing sugar dusting his cheeks. The light continued to stream in from behind Blue’s head, falling away from the other’s face as the rays were blocked by his skull. A sparkling shadow fell across his face but even within its faint darkness, his eyes shone brightly like stars. Brilliantly blue, they shone like gleaming sapphires, emitting light over the wide grin he wore everywhere. The same grin that was nervously sweet in the face of Red’s, darkened by the shadow but beaming like a puddle of star shine. His blue scarf was low under his lip, likely pulled at in an anxious motion that Blue had a habit of doing. Something that Red loved about Blue. Aside from his smile, his endless energy and his strength. Aside from how he loved everything about Blue.

Taking in a deep breath, Blue began to smirk, leaning in closer from the counter to hook a finger into Red’s turtleneck. His voice was gentle, soft and questioning, as if cautiously curious.

“You… wouldn’t mind? At all?”

Feeling the tug, Red walked a little closer too, still gazing into the depths of Blue’s bright eyes. Snickering as he replied, he sweetly drawled as he drew closer.

“Not at all, bubblegum.”

That was all it took for Blue to yank him closer and lean forward to wrap his arms around Red’s neck, the other wrapping his arms around Blue’s waist. They clutched each other close, tenderly holding the other in their arms.

Their mouths crashed together in a sweet embrace, surrounded by the swirling sunlight as it faded from the sky, leaving the lovers to giggle sweetly at each other.

The sky’s colours swirled from a dark blushing red to a rich flustered blue, before they mingled together in a spiralling dance to blend and mix into a beautiful deep purple that stretched far and wide, freckled by millions of stars.


End file.
